Many printers, scanners, and copiers are designed with operational modes that consume power at different levels. When the devices are not being used, they typically operate in a power saving mode. In this mode, the devices draw enough power to support low voltage electronics that are awaiting actuation for operation of the device for printing, scanning, or copying. In response to a user touching or depressing an actuating surface, the device controller activates components that draw additional power in preparation for use of the device. For example, a scanner may warm up a scanning lamp and a printer or copier may warm a fuser roll. Once the device has been used, it may remain at the high power consumption level to maintain one or more components within an operational temperature range. Maintaining components with an operational temperature range helps reduce the number of cycles experienced by the components and helps preserve their operational life. Upon expiration of a monitoring period without further use, the device returns to the power saving mode.
Solid ink and laser printers, in particular, have some power intensive functions to perform in preparation for being ready to print. For example, the fuser in a laser printer typically operates in a temperature range of approximately 150 to 200° C. In another example, a print head in a solid ink printer operates in the range of approximately 140 to 150° C. and an imaging drum operates in a range of approximately 60 to 65° C. In standby mode, a solid ink printer conserves energy by reducing the print head and drum temperature. The print head temperature is held at a temperature slightly above the solidifying temperature for the melted ink. While this mode of operation reduces the electrical power consumption of the solid ink printer, it does not necessarily reduce power consumption that is comparable with printing technologies that do not require heating of the ink to maintain it in a liquid state. The optimal holding temperature from a customer perspective, however, may be higher in order to avoid the time waiting for the print head or imaging drum to achieve operating temperature. Therefore, improvements in printer hardware and software are desirable to enable low power consumptions levels that meet current and future government standards while providing prompt response times for customers.